


A thousand cranes.

by varisaura



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Japanese Culture, M/M, Origami, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varisaura/pseuds/varisaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand cranes to make you fall in love with me, because I know that what ties us is not love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand cranes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, aren't I? I just wanted to write something for my favorite pairing apart from my main fiction. I love them so much my heart aches. Actually this is a kind of rip-off from an old fiction I wrote that I dedicated to my crush, but I find the situation pretty similar. I mean I love Hiromido as much as I love me and my crush.

_A thousand cranes to make you fall in love with me, because I know that what ties us is not love._ It never was. Desire, lust, glossy gazes thrown in the small room, hidden, held back. You know, they say that if you make a thousand origami cranes, a desire of yours can come true. But I don't know, I still don't know what wish I should ask for. I still remember the looks of that day in which we had first been together. The soft smile drawn on your lips, the arched brow while I was talking to you, the concentration you had on my words while I was opening up to you.   
And then, amongst the caresses, the kisses and silences that were filling up the entire room, you and I were just like strangers who absolutely can't resist to earthly pleasures. 

 _A thousand cranes for our flame to never fade out, because in my life I've never had someone to look at me the way you did._ The fire in which I'm burning for you is not in my heart, and especially not in yours. We both know where we're going, but we don't know why we're doing this. But denying it, it's just useless now. I fell in love with something that has probably never existed, but that had started without going to end. I like you, the way you look at me every time we make love, the way you listen to me, but overall, the way you talk to me as if there had never been anything between us. 

 _A thousand cranes to cheer for the wildness, the vulgarity of our souls._ Because we are earthly souls, nobody could ever reach perfection, not even you, even though you're so near. We're everything we should not be, everything we would have never thought to be. Maybe, through all the kisses and sweet sighs, we're sinners. But what makes us sinners? We loved each other, we gave up to the sins of the flesh, but what else? You just gave me what I longed for. You just looked at me, with your painfully beautiful green eyes and touched me with your expert hands. Still vivid the sensation of your fingers in my mouth, just to make my voice only heard by you. Still vivid the image of your body over mine, the rest is just faded, like a dream. 

 _A thousand cranes to understand you, because I can't work out what your gaze means._ I don't understand who you are, how much you want me in your life. I don't understand how much you have destroyed my everything in life, because I don't seem to have perception of space and time.   
Huh, a thousand cranes to understand you, but would that be the key to your unconditional love? Maybe I should leave things just the way they are. I should keep falling in love with you every time I look at you, without feeling you in my veins. 

 _A thousand cranes to shout to the whole world my love, and a thousand cranes for the world can accept it, because I don't want to hide any longer this human feeling._ I can't be hidden anymore, I can't accept that our love is oppressed, chained. I want to scream that I love you on the top of a hill, with the sweet echo of those who don't regret anything. You really can't understand how much I love you. 

 _A thousand cranes to never make it happen, because I should have stopped when I wasn't so into you._ Just say it. We're wrong. Tears are cutting my cheeks as if they were ice blades. What are we doing? Everything's useless.

_A thousand cranes to forget you, because if loving you is impossible, I don't even want to remember what we did together._

And suddenly they're a thousand.


End file.
